Respira, recuerda
by Gleek Rules
Summary: Respira, todo comenzó hace un año. Ahora, ella esta en la cama luchando por su vida. Recuerda, ella te hizo sentir algo más humano. Entonces, solo la necesitas, no la amas, pues para vosotros eso no existe; pero sí, os necesitáis. Salva su vida, para salvar la tuya.


_****__**Disclaimer: **__Todo el mundo del que hablo pertenece a J.K Rowling__, así que ya saben amarla._

___[ . . . ]_

**Prólogo: _Final_**

**Enero 2004, Hospital San Mungo.**

— ¿Y entonces, Potter?

He ahí, cuando todo en su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, cuando intentaba no pensar las cosas demasiado, puesto que era sabido que sus planes nunca salían bien. Todo el mundo se encontraba pendiente de _El Niño que Sobrevivió_, al que todos consideraban una especie de héroe, pero es que tampoco le habían dejado oportunidad de ser otra cosa.

— No estoy seguro, ¿qué me aconsejas, Malfoy?— todos se sorprendieron, nadie en su sano juicio hubiese pensado que Harry hubiese dejado la vida de alguien en manos de Draco Malfoy—. Tú eres el medimago, entiendes más de esto que yo.

El rubio asintió. Pero si eran sinceros aún no era medimago, puesto que aún le quedaba su último año de especialización, aunque eso no quitaba que fuera el alumno más prometedor que había pasado por San Mungo, y debía reconocer que había sido por formar parte de las filas de _El Señor Tenebroso_, pues conocía maldiciones y magia oscura que nadie en ese dichoso hospital conocían. Malfoy, colocado al lado de su mentor, el doctor Geoffrey Jaggen, miraba a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban allí reunidas. Cogió aire, era posible que lo que iba a decir no agradase a nadie, pero como Slytherin que era, siempre iba a lo seguro, a lo lógico.

— Teniendo en cuenta el estado del paciente, y la maldición a la que ha sido sometida— continuaba intentando buscar las palabras exactas, si fuese por él sería directo, pues era lo que le caracterizaba, pero aún estaba en prácticas y debía hacer lo que estaba "bien"—, lo más eficaz sería tenerla bajo vigilancia, además de varias intervenciones mágicas para reconstruir y sanas los órganos dañados, como el hígado, el pulmón derecho y el corazón— todos asentían con cada palabra que decía, y su profesor sonreía complacido—. Pero la única forma de conseguir una total recuperación, a largo plazo, es inyectarle veneno chizpurfle.

Todos comenzaron a gritarle, como si él tuviese la culpa de que esa fuese la única solución. Sólo la pequeña Weasley le miraba con algo de esperanza, esperando que se tratase de una broma, como si él no desease que fuese una broma cruel, pero todo era demasiado real para soltar cualquier tipo de broma. Había demasiado en juego.

— ¡Estás loco Malfoy!— le gritó Roland Weasley, o más conocido para el rubio como "La Comadreja"—. Con eso solo conseguirás matarla, nada puede soportar el veneno de un chizpurfle.

— Entonces prefieres que llame a un vampiro, ¿no?— alzó la voz, algo poco habitual en él—. Las cuales son criaturas inestables y que sin lugar a dudas la mataría. Yo te he dado la solución médica, Comadreja.

El doctor Jaggen le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pues se estaba tomando todo esto como algo personal. Algo que el rubio aún no entendía, ¿cómo quería Jeoffrey que no se lo tomase a pecho? ¡Era su novia la que estaba en la camilla del hospital luchando por su vida!

— Solo quieres matarla Malfoy- le gritó el pelirrojo en plena cara—. Es lo que has querido siempre, sucio mortífago.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido, el puño de Malfoy se encontraba en el rostro de Ron, mientras este caía hacia atrás debido al impacto. Harry fue a aguantar a su amigo, al igual que Charlie Weasley, por el contrario Draco Malfoy era aguantado por Theodore Nott y George Weasley, porque el pálido se había quedado con ganas de seguir propipándole una paliza al chico. Fue la señora Weasley la que tuvo que colocarse en medio para que acabase esta locura. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, y nadie podía pensar con claridad.

— Será mejor que volvamos a casa, mañana regresaremos, con más ideas. Y todos, he dicho TODOS, intentaremos venir receptivos, y lo más importante— paró de hablar para mirarlos a los ojos— calmados y con esperanzas. Que nadie olvide que la que esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte no es otra persona que Hermione Granger, y todos le debemos mucho a esa chica.

Asintieron, no podían hacer otra cosa. Harry agarró la mano de Ginny, agradecido porque estuviera a su lado, porque si algo tenía claro el gran Harry Potter, es que no soportaría que fuese su mujer la que estuviese en esa cama, muriendo. Ginny le apretó con fuerza, dándole a entender que estaba a su lado, y que nunca se iría. Todos les contemplaban con cierta envidia, pero era comprensible, después de la vida que había tenido. Harry se merecía, por fin, tener algo de estabilidad en su vida.

_[ . . . ]_

No. Todo esto no podía estar pasando, ahora que todo parecía tener sentido en su vida, se volvía a torcer, volvían a quitarle lo que más quería. _No esta muerta, aún_ decía su mente, intentaba convencerse que la chica iba a superar esto, pues la fuerza de los Gryffindor era conocida. _Gryffindor_, pensó, él había acabado enamorado de una Gryffindor, si es que eso que tenían era amor, porque ninguno de los dos había reconocido tales sentimientos, y la verdad que Draco dudaba que existiesen.

Sonrió, la dulce Hermione Granger había dejado de existir después de la guerra, pues nadie era la misma persona. Cuando la conoció no era la misma chica de Hogwarts, porque realmente en su época en el colegio nunca llegó a conocer a la chica, pero estaba seguro que en la escuela no era así. Seguía siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, pues siempre quería llevar la razón y tener el máximo conocimiento, pero ya no ponía esa voz chillona ni esa sonrisa de superioridad. Cosa que el rubio agradecía.

Fue la castaña la que meses atrás había conseguido que sus pesadillas acabasen, que después de siete años dejase de sentirse culpable por la guerra, que la marca que llevaba en su brazo fuese algo más llevadera. No sabía si la amaba, solo sabía que la necesitaba, pues era Draco Malfoy, dudaba tener sentimientos, pero si necesidades. Necesitaba a Hermione Granger, solo ella sabía como hacer que el rubio fuese humano.

"_Ding, dong"_

El sonido del timbre fue seguido por un elfo doméstico en la puerta de la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, donde el único heredero de los Malfoy se encontraba en estos momentos.

— El señor Potter desea verle- anunció Frayl.

Draco se levantó con elegancia del viejo sillón, herencia familiar, como el resto de la mansión. Después de la guerra sus padres huyeron a Francia, para escapar de toda la deshonra que envolvía a los Malfoy en Inglaterra, pero Draco considero que eso no serviría de nada, simplemente tendría que demostrar al mundo mágico que él era mejor que toda esa escoria, y que al final nadie recordaría nada de ese tiempo, además de que él no participó en la dichosa batalla.

— ¿Que deseas Potter?— preguntó con cierto tono mordaz, debido al exceso de presión y agotamiento que llevaba encima, sacando al viejo Malfoy que habitaba en él.

— ¿Son las únicas soluciones?— preguntó directo, Malfoy asintió—. Entonces hazlo, sálvala.

— Eso es lo que voy a intentar— aseguró con firmeza—. Aunque tenga que partirle la cara a la Comadreja, soy el médimago, se hará lo que yo diga— comentó con prepotencia, aunque él no tenía ninguna voz importante, pero eso nadie más que él y Jaggen lo sabían.

— De Ron me encargo yo Draco— aseguró tajante el moreno—. Tu solo salva a Mione, de no hacerlo desearás no haber vivido.

— No decido quien vive o muere, Potter— comento con arrogancia mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda debido a la amenaza. Harry asintió, pues sabía que el rubio tenía razón, pero los nervios y el miedo podían con él.

— Lo sé. Debería irme, Ginny estará preocupada— comentó algo triste—. Una última cosa, a pesar de todo puedes llamarme Harry.

El rubio negó, prefería mantener las distancias, ahora más que nunca. Si Hermione moría volvería a estar solo, y llamar a alguien por su nombre significaba cercanía, no quería ser amigo de Potter, y mucho menos del pobretón de Weasley, aunque debía reconocer que Harry no era tan desagradable como había pensado mucho tiempo atrás. El moreno asintió, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, pero por un motivo extraño lo entendía.

— No sé como, ni el porqué, pero por algún motivo extraño era feliz contigo— comentó Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de la mansión

Draco rió, él si lo sabía. Las noches de discursiones estúpidas, vodka y sexo salvaje habían sacado lo mejor de ambos. Y pensar que había sido hace un año cuando su vida decidió cambiar, cuando Potter llamaba a su puerta pidiendo su ayuda, y como él había decidido que era hora de reparar el daño que había causado. Ahora a sus veintitrés años, deseaba volver un año atrás. Una lechuza apareció, en seguida reconoció dicho animal, y a su dueño.

_Draco:_

_He pensado que debido a la situación podrías, más bien deberías, mudarte a mi casa. Necesitas pensar con claridad, y dudo mucho que en tu casa puedas hacerlo. No tienes que pasar por esto solo, lo sabes._

_Dudo que vayas a hacerme caso, pero si quería decirte que podríamos comer juntos mañana, si tu horario en San Mungo te lo permite— he mirado tu horario, sé que podemos comer juntos. Además, lo necesitarás después de ver la portada de El Profeta, eso me recuerda, intenta no leer mañana el periódico, te recomiendo que leas El Quisquilloso, aunque no te hará falta leer ninguno. Lo dicho, mañana a las 1.00 pm en la puerta de San Mungo._

_Theo._

Suspiró, ya tomaría decisiones más adelante, ahora solo tenía que pensar en como salvar a la heroína del Trío Dorado. Y eso señores, era una tarea demasiado complicada para un hombre solo. Bufó, y se revolvió el pelo, solo esperaba que esto no fuese el final. No permitiría que lo fuese.

_[ . . . ]_

**N. Autora: **Buenas, como habrán notado soy nueva en esto, demasiado nueva. Así que siento todos aquellos errores que haya podido tener. Agradecería críticas, a ser posible constructivas, y opiniones. Espero que lo poco que han leído sea de su agrado, he intentaré subir el próximo capítulo en breves. Un enorme saludo, y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
